


Negroni

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 首發：2019.09.01之前，被Lofter鎖文了看不到當初發布的日期本來想寫的是金梁，寫一寫覺得是金梁金，而且車開到一半拋錨。
Relationships: Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完
Kudos: 1





	Negroni

梁智完覺得有什麼不對勁的時候，他正在做音樂。  
其實他大半的人生都在做音樂，所以發生什麼的時候他在做音樂的機率確實挺高的。  
總之，當他發現從背後被抱住，還有個什麼硬硬的東西抵住屁股的時候，他正在做音樂。

「幹嘛？」  
「突然很想要。」  
「喂，我還在工作耶？」  
「嗯我知道，我來就好，你忙你的。」  
「哇這發言真是有夠渣……」

今天來對節奏的金河鎮原本在後面好端端戴著耳機、撥弄琴弦，沒了聲音梁智完也不以為意，以為他在思考或休息，怎麼突然惡虎撲羊就上來了？

「你好像也沒憋那麼久啊？」  
「不知道，可能這次的bass line太好，我有點燃了。」  
「喂喂這樣你每次上台不就都在自爽，這樣不好吧。」  
「我才沒有，幫我一下。」

哎，剛剛說你來就好，現在怎麼又要我幫啦……梁智完默默吐槽。他原本站在電腦前，彎腰紀錄幾個靈感，金河鎮用完全勃起的下身頂他的臀，一手按住他握住滑鼠的手，另一手繞到前面抱住他的腰，靠在肩上小口卻粗重地喘息。金河鎮身高比他矮，胸膛也不厚實，整個人從背後抱過來很像在撒嬌，還挺可愛的。梁智完不禁失笑，這是發情了嗎？大半夜兩人都累得發慌，還能突發性衝動，是雄性生物累到極限的生存本能嗎？

「……」

金河鎮並不粗魯，也沒有進一步強迫他做什麼，就只是在身後摩擦喘氣。  
……好吧，這動作早就超過性騷擾的紅線了。

「我們能不能回你家洗個澡再做？」  
「不能，我忍不住，而且你也太累了，用手就好。」  
「那我能不能至少存檔然後轉個身？」  
「……」

金河鎮放開雙手，靠到牆壁上大口喘氣；梁智完快速點了幾次左鍵，存好工作進度、關掉電腦螢幕，直起身體。回頭一看，搭檔正用兩隻手在掏自己褲子裡頭的玩意。

「欸，這樣就不對了。」  
「……？」  
「不是要我幫你嗎。」

怎麼就自己開始了，梁智完靠過去，把膝蓋塞進金河鎮雙腿之間，大腿由下往上擠壓他的陰部，尖銳的快感讓金河鎮低吼了一聲，反射性抓住梁智完的腿。

「怎麼，又不要了？」  
「你今天個性很差耶？」  
「我每天個性都很差，」梁智完翻了個大白眼，「你個性難道就很好？」

眉目姣好的男人盯著他看。

「幫我。」

金河鎮有時會這樣，沒由來地想做什麼事情。他不會主動透露理由，就算旁人出口詢問，貝斯手往往也只報以看似靦腆的微笑。  
但金河鎮總是會對搭檔誠實說出自己的願望，而梁智完不管最後選擇YES或NO，總是會正面回應。就算梁智完的回答是NO，金河鎮依舊露出得到YES一樣的表情，彷彿早就料到搭檔會如此反應。有時梁智完懷疑，金河鎮是不是吃定了自己不可能無視他，吃定了就算不知道原因自己也會腦補一個合理的解釋，是不是吃定了梁智完總在思考之前，心底已經接受了金河鎮的要求。  
但是，梁智完笑笑，自己並不討厭這樣。

xxxx

金河鎮看著面前的搭檔與戀人，微微挑起嘴角，把他抓過來沒了命地親吻。  
唾液的味道、汗水的味道、香煙的味道、糖果的味道。

……梁智完的味道。

耳機裡傳來的樂音層次分明，舒爽的低音隨著自己運指的頻率敲擊耳膜，經過神經傳導進入他的腦，他閉上眼睛，思考編排同時享受音樂的擁抱。  
然後張開眼睛，看見梁智完工作的背影----瘦得能看見青筋的脖子，放任增長的頭髮，身高跟自己相差無幾、骨架比自己還大，看起來卻極度瘦弱的身體。

啊。

想要。

梁智完用雙手撫慰他，工作時撥弄琴弦、敲擊鍵盤、揮動滑鼠，沒事的時候半藏在袖子裡，並不特別修長卻無比靈活的手指。那雙總是剪短了指甲的手套弄著、撫摸著，被溫熱腥羶的體液弄得溼滑。  
幾乎無時無刻，梁智完都願意滿足自己的要求，帶著一絲理解的笑，一個意會的眼神，一分不可言說的心知肚明。  
金河鎮按住梁智完的大腿，示意對方把腳放下；梁智完停止壓迫，歪頭表示疑問，而金河鎮只是搖頭。

「幹嘛、……！」

與舞台上的冷豔精緻不同，私底下梁智完常作休閒打扮，當金河鎮俐落地把手先往上伸進他的衣服、再往下探進寬鬆的休閒褲，直接觸碰已經硬挺的部位，梁智完叫了出來。

「過來一點。」  
「……、……。」

知道梁智完沒有拒絕的意思，就跟自己方才沒有拒絕的意思一樣，金河鎮把他拉得更近，讓兩人下半身貼在一起。梁智完的下巴靠著他肩膀，小口小口的喘息呵得肩口一片溼熱；他同樣靠上梁智完，讓對方用雙手包覆兩人的性器，自己再用雙手握住，梁智完猛地抽了一口氣。  
金河鎮看不見彼此手部的動作，只感受到竄升的快感；他視線所及是柔軟的髮絲、白皙的頸脖，於是嗅著再熟悉不過的味道吻上去，吸吮、咬囓細緻緊繃的皮膚，梁智完急促的呻吟彷彿嚶嚶啜泣，索求更多似地把下半身貼得更緊。

河鎮、  
河鎮。

金河鎮扶著梁智完的手，他的慾望貼著他的，硬挺而急切，像是初識肉慾的幼獸；喚他名字的嗓音因為疲倦而沙啞、因為情慾而黏稠、因為愛戀而甜美，如此下流卻如此純淨，美好得令人瘋狂。

智完。

他回應他，在泛著薄汗的耳邊叫他的名字，捏緊他的手。高潮伴隨隱忍的鼻腔呻吟，金河鎮大口喘氣，而梁智完咬他的肩膀，銳利的痛讓金河鎮禁不住往後靠到了牆。  
梁智完順勢用自己的上半身將他按在牆上，伴隨高潮的餘韻，用吐著熱氣的唇瘋狂地吻他，吻他，咬他，再吻他。

「……？」

正吻得不可開交，梁智完忽然後退一步，唇邊帶著狡獪的笑。金河鎮低頭一看，不知什麼時候兩人已經十指交握，白濁的體液糊得滿手。

「……哇這真是……」慢慢恢復理智的金河鎮感嘆，這是欲求不滿到什麼程度了這是。  
「……去洗手。」梁智完看看自己的手，忍不住也皺起眉頭。  
「……誰開門？」  
「……。」

梁智完直接把滿手的精液抹在金河鎮衣服上，換來一陣響亮的怒譙。他無所謂地聳肩，抽了衛生紙開門，回頭拋出一個毫無誠意的飛吻，留下一串愉快的笑聲。  
金河鎮罵罵咧咧，一咬牙乾脆也擦在衣服上，接著把T-shirt脫下來揉成一團，半裸著出了門。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一、因為陷入標題荒，請教了熟悉的宅友，10分鐘後來了回答：
> 
> 「內格羅尼（Negroni），中文諧音：那個弄你：D」
> 
> 我他媽笑死XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> 太感謝了我用了XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> （ps. 是種雞尾酒的名字）
> 
> 二、寫完這篇重看AM 2:00發現，我家的智完是KISS魔……^x^
> 
> 三、2020.03.09 稍微修改文字，地點變成工作室。金河鎮洗完上衣不知道有沒有備用的衣服可以穿哈哈。


End file.
